United 3, v 7
by Matthew1985
Summary: The final one. Please read all of these and select your favorite. Please comment.


**United 3, v. 7**

Anakin is sent to Mustafar to end the reign of the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. Yoda is on his way and looks forward to meeting Sidious and their duel in the Senate Hall. Windu is dead. Padme is worried. She was just questioned about Anakin's whereabouts by General Kenobi. She takes a ship to Mustafar. Obi-Wan and Commander Data join secretly, without her knowledge.

After the Trade Federation leader, Nute Gunray is killed, Anakin, renamed Darth Vader makes his report to the Emperor. "The Separists have been taken care of, my Master." "It is finished, then. You have restored peace and justice to the galaxy. Send a message to the ships of the Trade Federation: All droid units must shut down, immediately." "Very good, my Master." The message ends and Anakin sees Padme's ship. This is not good, he says to himself. He goes out to meet her. "I saw your ship. What are you doing here?" "I was worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things." "What things?" "That you turned to the Dark Side, that you killed younglings." "Obi-Wan is turning against me." "He cares about us." "Us?" "He knows. He wants to help you." She looks at him, "Anakin, all I want is your love." "Love won't save you, Padme; only my new powers can do that." "At what cost? You're a good person, don't do this." "I won't lose you the way I lost my mother. I am becoming more powerful then anyone's ever dreamed of and I did for you, to protect you." Padme pleads with him to come home. "We don't have to run away, anymore." Anakin says. "I'm more powerful than the Chancellor, I can overthrow him." Padme starts to walk away. "Anakin, I don't believe what I'm hearing. Obi-Wan is right: You have changed." Anakin starts to threaten his wife, "The Jedi turned against me, don't you turn against me!" "Anakin, you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow." Padme weeps for him. "Because of Obi-Wan?" "Because of what you've done, what you're about to do. Stop! Come back! I love you!" Anakin yells at her, defiantly, "LIAR!" Padme turns toward the ship and sees Obi-Wan. "No!" "You're with him. He turned you against me!" Anakin then raises his hand to her and Force chokes her. "Let her go, Anakin!" Padme gasping for breath, "Anakin, please." "Let. Her. Go!" Just then phaser fire approaches and Anakin falls down, Padme is release and collapses. Data nodded toward Obi-Wan and approaches Anakin. He then turns to Obi-Wan. "He's alive, but stunned. I recommend leaving this area, immediately. I'll take him to the Enterprise." "Go, and Commander?" Data turns his head again. "Thank you." Obi-Wan says and shakes his hand. "Glad to be of service, Master Kenobi." Data and the stunned Anakin beam to the shuttlecraft. Obi-Wan and Padme board the ship from Coruscant and make way to the Enterprise, which is holding orbit.

As Padme is restored to health and delivers the babies, Luke and Leia, Anakin is put under a protective shield in Sickbay. Yoda and Obi-Wan approach Sickbay, "Thank you, I do, for your assistance." "You're quite welcome, Master Yoda," Picard responds. "If you'll excuse me." Picard left for the Bridge.

On the Bridge, Worf relieves himself from the captain's chair. "Sir, photon torpedoes are armed and ready at the planet." Picard turns to the tactical officer, "Mr. Carson, fire!" Carson pushes the buttons and within seconds, Mustafar is destroyed.

Back on Coruscant, Klingons from Qo'noS come from the Federation territory of the Alpha Quadrant and lay siege on Coruscant, killing Sidious in the process. After the glorious battle, Martok informs the Enterprise, "A glorious victory for the Republic."

Anakin awakes and can't move. "Somebody there?" A man approaches. "Yes, Anakin, I am here." Spock arrived onto the Enterprise. "Mr. Spock!" "Stay calm, young man. You are under a protective shield." "Padme?" "She's alright, as are your children." "Children?" "Your wife was carrying twins and she has named them Luke and Leia. Congratulations are in order." "I want to see her." "Now is not the time." "I must see her." "Your Jedi powers are ineffective on this ship, son. Please remain calm. I will call on Doctor Crusher to see to your health. Please remain here." Spock exits the Sickbay. "Progress, Ambassador?" "Anakin is well. My mind-meld was successful." "What does he remember?" Padme asked, holding the children. "He remembers you and he knows he's a father. He has no knowledge of Sidious or his actions. What has transpired over the past several hours are a faded memory, now. You may see him." Padme entered. Crusher followed. "Please, release him." Doctor looked at Picard, who nodded an approval. "Computer, release the forcefield on the medbed in Sickbay." The flicker appeared and the force field was disabled. "Padme." "Anakin." They kissed. He looks at his son and daughter. "You okay?" "Yes, dear, I'm fine." "I'm sorry for hurting you." "I will always love you, Anakin." Anakin sat up. "Captain." Picard approached him. "How are you feeling?" "I'm fine, but I do have a pain on my side." "That'll pass," the doctor said. "Master Yoda and Obi-Wan want to convey to you that there will be a convening Senate hearing. You are to be put on trial for crimes that you do have a memory of, namely the murder of several younglings and Padawans." "I understand." "After this trial is complete, I wish to extend a welcome to you to join Starfleet. The Federation could use your help in matters of the Federation." "I will accept that invitation. Thank you, Captain." Picard left the room.

Anakin was put on trial and removed of his title and rank in the Republic forces and the Jedi Council. He was able to keep his lightsaber and his Jedi powers were extended to the ship called Enterprise. He fought in many engagements for the Federation and Starfleet, including the Borg, the Son'a, Romulans, Remans, and other alien species not friendly to Starfleet. In years to come, both Leia and Luke fought valiantly in both the universe of the Republic and the universe of Starfleet. Live long and prosper and may the Force be with all people.


End file.
